Love of Death
by Trelhu
Summary: Halina Hades lives on the Isle of the Lost. She is the daughter of Hades and Persephone. Her best friends are Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. However, when her friends are chosen to go to school in Auradon she is left behind. Stuck between the Isle and the Underworld, Halina begins to lose hope that she'll ever make other friends. Most people are too scared of her to even come close.
1. Isle of the Lost

**Isle of the Lost**

**I don't own Descendants! I only own Halina and her storyline!**

Halina pushed aside the curtains surrounding her large bed revealing her bedroom in the Underworld Palace. Her room was dark and dimly lit but beautifully decorated with jewels and silk. She sighed as she slipped out of her black, silky nightgown and into a mid-length black dress that showed off one of her shoulders. It had a jeweled clasp holding it up.

She sat down and did her makeup, dark and edgy. Then adjusted her mirror to better see her flaming purple hair. Turning her head, she tried out different styles before settling on a messy, but cute, ponytail.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, Halina went downstairs for breakfast with her father. Her mother was up at Olympus now as it was spring, both she and her father missed her dreadfully.

Oh, right, her father. He was Hades, Lord of the Dead, King of the Underworld, God of the Afterlife yadda yadda yadda. Her mother was Persephone, Goddess of Springtime and growth. She was Halina Goddess of wealth, power, fear and the unknown.

She made her way down the enormous ivory staircase that led to the dining room. Her father was already sitting at the long black table and he rose to greet her.

"Halina, good morning."

"Good morning, Father." Halina smiled and hugged him.

They both sat down and ate their breakfast, ambrosia, nectar, fruits, and other delicious foods. When they had finished Hades gave Halina her tasks for the day. He was training her to take over the Underworld when he retired.

She was to visit the Fields of Punishment to stop a rowdy shade from causing problems, greet new shades as they entered the Underworld, and command the Furies to new punishments. Later she would be allowed to visit her friends on the Isle of the Lost.

She hurried to compete her tasks so she could see her friends: Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. When she had finished she said goodbye to her father, as she was staying with Mal for the night, and shadow-traveled to the Isle of the Lost. She was one of the only villains able to use magic on the Isle as she was a Goddess.

She changed into black pants, a black gem studded shirt, and a blue leather jacket. And appeared in front of Mal making her jump.

"Hal!" Mal shouted when she had recovered from the shock "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Halina said, not really feeling sorry at all "But are we gonna have any fun today? Or what?"

Mal smirked and pulled out two cans of spray paint "Absolutely."

She tossed one to Halina and the two started to spray paint the wall next to them.

**I'm skipping the song cause I don't feel like writing it all out **

The dance ended and the people scattered. Mal grabbed a lollipop from a baby and lifted it in the air in victory.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" Maleficent walked up behind her daughter "So disappointing."

"It was from a baby." Mal tried.

"Ah! That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent seized the lollipop and put it under her armpit "Give it back to the dreadful creature." She handed it to one of her goons.

"Mom!" Mal complained.

"It's all about the details, darling." Maleficent whirled her cape "You four, have been chosen to go to a different school. In Auradon."

"Hold up." Halina snapped her fingers drawing Maleficent's attention "Four? Don't you mean five?"

"No." Maleficent seemed slightly scared of the Goddess "Only Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay are mentioned."

"Ugh! Have fun in Boreadon." Halina rolled her eyes "Not like I'd want to go anyways."

"I heard, they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says they're vicious creatures who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos trembled.

Jay crept up behind the white haired boy and barked making him scream and jump. Jay and Halina laughed and high fived.

"Not funny guys!" Carlos shouted.

"Yeah, I don't do uniforms." Jay stopped laughing.

"Auradon is filled with prissy pink princesses." Mal argued.

"And perfect princes!" Evie giggled and Mal and Halina shot her a look "Um...I mean gross."

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going." Mal protested.

"Aw, you're thinking small, pumpkin! It's all about world domination!" Maleficent cackled "You four will go to Auradon and you will bring me back the Fairy Godmother's wand!"

Mal and her mother then engaged in a serious staring contest.

"Ugh, Fine." Mal gave up.

"I win."

"We get it, you won. Shut up." Halina muttered.

Maleficent dragged her daughter and the other three VK's who were going to Auradon leaving Halina in the dust.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes "I'll just walk around and stuff."

She walked down to the pier and skipped stones along the beach for a while. Then she went to visit Dizzy, Drizzela's daughter and get her nails done. Afterward she decided that she'd go see in Mal was done with her mother's fighting.

"Mal?" She shouted, pushing open the door to Maleficent's home "You here?"

"She's already gone." Maleficent appeared from the shadows "Left for Auradon an hour ago."

'Without saying goodbye?' Halina thought, slightly hurt. She would not show Maleficent her pain though. Instead she flipped her flaming hair and walked out.

"Bye-bye dear!" Maleficent called after her in a sickly sweet voice.

Hurt, Halina walked aimlessly around the Isle until she found herself outside the restaurant Mal's worst enemy worked at, Ursula's Fish and Chips. With a sigh she pushed open the doors and walked inside.

Immediately someone screamed. Halina rolled her eyes and sat down in a corner booth.

"Can I take your order, oh great Princess of the Underworld?" Uma mocked as she walked up to the Goddess "What brings you here? Finally figure out Mal's not good enough for you and come to join my crew?"

"Ha!" Halina threw back her head and laughed sarcastically "As if. Mal's away. I'm bored and hungry. This is the only place with digestible food on the Isle."

"What do you mean away?" Uma asked curiously.

"She, Evie, Carlos, and Jay get to go to a new school. Auradon Prep."

"What?" The diner chorused.

Halina realized everyone had been listening to her conversation with Uma "Mind your own business or I'll chop you up and feed you to Cerberus." She threatened.

Everyone suddenly became very interested in their food.

"So Mal left you here?" Uma questioned "All alone?"

"Please, you say that like I can't take care of myself." Halina feigned hurt.

"Well you'll need a new crew to roll with now they've gone. So have you reconsidered my offer?" Uma smirked, confident that Halina would say yes.

"Hardly." Halina drawled "I'm here for food. Now get me a plate of chips and make it snappy." She snapped her fingers and magical sparks flew "Or else."

Uma hurried away to get the food.

**Word count: 1159 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	2. Coronation Day

**Coronation Day**

**I don't own Descendants!**

Halina sat on the couch in Maleficent's, smushed between the Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil watching the TV. It was Prince Ben's Coronation day. The day the, so called, Mistress of Evil hoped her daughter would steal the Fairy Godmother's wand and bring down the barrier blah blah blah. Really, Halina couldn't care less, she was happy with the Underworld and the Isle. But that didn't mean she wouldn't like more people to annoy and terrorize.

Halina watched, bored, as the screen showed princes and princesses in horse-drawn carriages. She was slightly more interested when a girl she didn't recognize pulled the magic wand from Fairy Godmother's grasp. Then Mal got the wand as the other girl brought down the barrier.

Maleficent reared up and vanished in a column of smoke only to reappear in the coronation hall. She froze everyone and Halina rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Then Mal and her now dragon mother had a staring contest. Which, much to Halina's surprise, Mal won. Her mother shrank to a tiny lizard and Halina sighed, she knew this would happen.

She stood up as the older villains screamed in frustration, the barrier was back up. Halina didn't bother to watch the rest of the coronation, she had a feeling there would be to much singing and dancing for her taste. Instead she went to Ursula's Fish and Chips.

Uma was screaming at the television as Halina walked in.

"Shut up, will you?" Halina snapped.

Uma kept screaming "That little witch!" She shrieked "How dare she chose good over evil!"

"We get it, you're pissed. Give it up." Halina rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you furious?" Uma asked "They left you, forgot you, they are never coming back for you."

"Sounds more like you're talking about yourself." Halina shot back.

"Ha! As if I care. They weren't my friends. They weren't my crew. If I were you," Uma got up in Halina's face "I'd want revenge."

"Why would I want that?"

"Have you heard anything from them since they left?"

"No."

"Not even a note? Or a bird?"

"No! What does that matter? They were busy trying to steal the wand." Halina sighed "Even if they failed in the end."

"Which you must have foreseen, oh Goddess of the Unknown." Uma smirked.

"Of course I knew they'd fail. I was trying to tell Mal that but they left before I could." Halina's hair flared.

"And what happens next?"

"Hades, if I know! I don't know everything, I only get glimpses of the future."

"Try." Uma urged.

Halina sighed and closed her eyes, she delved through the webbing of the future. Twists and turns of yarn until she found a bright purple web. It was Mal's, Halina reached out to touch it and was bombarded by visions.

Mal, blonde, and in a dress? Yuck! Mal sitting with the new king on a date. Mal talking to reporters. Mal in a dress fitting with Evie. Mal, forgetting her best friend as she lived happily ever after in Auradon.

Halina's eyes fluttered open and met Ums's.

"That witch." She whispered "She stays in Auradon! They forget me? I'll teach them to remember the name of Halina!"

"I told you." Uma smiled "Now, what do you think about joining my crew?"

"You're asking me that now?" Halina's hair turned red "Now? Let me tell you what, Shrimpy. I'll never join your crew. I will never take orders from you. I am however willing to be allies. That means we both get an equal say in everything. If you have a plan, you run it by me first. Got it?"

Uma trembled "G-g-got it."

"Good. Now I'm leaving. Don't follow, don't send any of your minions to follow me either. I'll be back tomorrow." Halina vanished, backing into a shadow and fading from view.

Gil laughed loudly "She really scared you, huh, Uma?"

Everyone else in the diner burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Uma roared.

Halina arrived back in the Underworld and screamed in rage. Her screams echoed for miles. She used her magic to smash rocks and crush shades.

Her father appeared and took one look at her face. He saw the heartbreak and pain etched in her eyes and took her in his arms, he held his daughter as she finally broke down in tears for the first time in a thousand years.

"They left me." She wept "They left me."

"Shh, darling, it's alright." Hades soothed his daughter "Everything will be alright."

They sunk to the ground and Halina cried until she had no tears left. When she had finished, she wiped her eyes and stood up, breaking her father's embrace.

"They'll remember me. One day I will rule Auradon and they'll know my name." She hissed.

"Calm yourself, my child." Hades placed his hands on Halina's shoulders "Keep your eyes open, your mouth shut and your chance will come."

"Thanks, Dad." Halina gave a watery smile "I just can't believe it. Even though I saw it wig my own eyes."

"You were always to good for Maleficent's daughter. She would never allow her child to be friends with someone more powerful than her. That's why she wouldn't let you see Mal the day she left." Hades voice was laced with venom "Maleficent is an evil little lizard, literally, and she got what she deserved."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. She'll live out her days as a lizard eating flies and stuff. It's no less than she deserves." Halina shared a wicked smile with her father.

"Now come," Hades beckoned his daughter "Let's have some dinner, everything will look better in the morning."

"Because by morning..." Halina joined him.

"Death will come." They finished together and laughed evilly.

They walked back to the Underworld Palace together still cackling maniacally.

**Word count: 977 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	3. Mal's Return

**Mal's Return**

**I don't own Descendants!**

Her mother was back! Persephone had returned to her husband and child at last. After a long spring and summer Halina's mother had come back to the Underworld.

Persephone knew her daughter had lost some friends to Auradon but nothing could have prepared her to see the coldness of her only child's heart. Still Halina wrapped her darling mother in a hug and she felt her heart thaw and warm, regaining some of the humanity she had lost over the past few months.

Then Hades appeared at the top of the steps of the palace. He flew down not caring about tripping over his long robe and stopped right in front of his beautiful wife.

"My dearest, my Persephone. How we've missed you." He whispered and the happy couple embraced, tears in their eyes.

Halina joined the hug and smiled, she had her family back. The family made their way inside and to the table laden with ambrosia, nectar, and food. They sat together and ate, laughing and talking, until they were full.

Then Halina stood up "Sorry, Mom, but I gotta go. I'm meeting Uma soon."

"Uma?" Persephone questioned "Isn't she your arch-nemesis?"

"Not anymore. Since Mal and the other left," Halina's eyes turned cold and hard "We've worked out a truce."

"Well, have fun, dear." Persephone smiled.

"I will, love you mom." And Halina shadow traveled away to the Isle of the Lost.

"You're late!" Uma grumbled as Halina walked into Ursula's Fish and Chips.

"You're lucky I'm here at all." Halina scowled "I don't like to be summoned."

"Whatever, look." Uma pointed at the old TV in the corner.

Mal. Blonde, in a dress, and surrounded by reporters. Ugh!

"You called me here to watch TV?"

"No!"

"Sure seems like it." Halina grabbed an apple from Gil and took a bite "You really think I'm interested in watching that little witch talk to the paparazzi? You don't know me as well as you think, Uma."

"I tried to tell her, lass."

Harry Hook. Great. He was a pain in Halina's butt.

"What do you want Harry?" She sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a kiss from a beautiful girl." Harry flirted.

"In your dreams." Halina rolled her eyes.

"Aye, every night my dearest."

"Harry, shut up!" Uma screeched "Look."

Ben had appeared on the television screen and saved Mal from embarrassment. To bad.

"That witch who turned her back on evil! Who left us in the dirt!" Uma yelled.

**A/N I'm skipping the song**

The crowd of pirates cheered, standing on tables and drinking.

Halina hadn't joined in the singing and dancing. She sat in a corner with a drink. When the pirate crew had finished their song she set down her tankard heavily on the table before her and stood up. Everyone got very quiet.

"Honestly, you'd think you don't know your own name." Halina smirked "What's your plan to make them know your name? Huh? Sing it at them? You sound like an Auradonian."

Uma flushed and stuttered.

Halina rolled her eyes "What? Squid got your tongue? Ink in your mouth? Tentacles in your throat?"

"Shut up!" Uma shouted "I don't know how yet but they'll remember the name-"

"Shrimpy!" Gil shouted sounding very drunk.

Uma and Harry shared a look and Harry grabbed Gil by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out of the restaurant.

"What's my name?" Uma shouted.

"Uma!" Her crew chorused.

"What's my name?"

"Uma!" Harry shouted.

Uma got down from the table she stood on and got in Halina's face "What's...my...name?"

Halina paused for a moment before smiling wickedly "Shrimpy."

Uma sighed "Honestly, after that song you still don't know my name?"

"Of course I do. Uma." Halina chuckled "It's just fun to mess with you."

Uma frowned but let it go.

Ben had just found out how Mal was using her magic to make herself more princess-like. He wasn't happy. They got in a big fight and Mal made a stupid decision. She decided she'd go back to the Isle, where she felt truly at home. So Mal used her magic to create a bridge to the Isle and rode her motorcycle across.

Halina sensed the magic and stood up sharply "She's here." She whispered, too quietly for Uma to hear.

Even though Mal had forgotten her, Halina still felt a touch of sympathy for her old friend. She shook herself. She couldn't feel anything for Mal. Mal left her, she forgot her. She could never forgive that.

Halina decided to go back to the Underworld for the night, she didn't want to run the risk of meeting Mal down a dark alleyway. So she stood up from her booth in Ursula's diner and said goodbye. As soon as she left the restaurant she shadow-traveled away.

But, just as she had vanished Harry walked in through the swinging doors.

"You'll never guess who I just met." His lips curled in a wicked grin.

_Flashback_

Mal had just finished getting her hair redone and was in the back admiring her new look when Harry walked into the salon.

"Fork it over, runt." He growled at Dizzy.

She squeaked in fear and quickly handed him the cash from the register.

Mal heard Harry's voice and stepped out "Still taking orders from Uma, Harry?"

"Well, well, well!" Harry spread his arms and laughed "If it isn't the little princess, what do you think you're doing back here? Last I saw you were curtsying and scraping to royals. Oh, Uma's gonna love this. She's never giving you back your old territory."

"Oh? That's good. Because I plan on taking it back." Mal sassed.

"And how do you plan to compete with pure magic?"

"Pure magic?" Mal asked skeptically "No one on the Isle has pure magic."

"Really, lass? I can think of one person. Or have you forgotten her for good?" Harry smirked.

Mal's eyes widened in realization "You don't mean-?"

"But of course I do, darling. Your precious Halina is pat of Uma's core group now. And she's none to happy with you and your other little friends." Harry mocked.

"You're lying." Mal announced "Halina would never-!"

"Oh but she would." Harry waved his hook in Mal's face "You left her, forgot her, and betrayed her. Why would she want to have anything to do with you?"

Mal stuck her gum on the end of Harry's hook in response.

Harry laughed as he turned around to walk out "Goodnight, Mal. Evil dreams!"

**Word count: 1094 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	4. Back to the Isle

**Back to the Isle**

**I don't own Descendants!**

_Auradon_

"Where could she have gone?" Ben asked frantically.

"She left a note. She's gone back to the Isle." Evie explained, her eyes wide "She says that she just couldn't bear it anymore."

"This is all my fault!" Ben buried his head in his hands and sat down on Evie's bed "We got in a fight and I just knew she'd do something stupid."

"This isn't your fault, Ben." Carlos tried to reassure his friend "Mal's upset, we'll go and bring her back."

"Yeah, don't worry about it man." Jay smirked "We know the Isle, we'll find her."

"I'm coming with you." Ben was determined.

"Um, no." Evie said sternly "Not a chance. They'd take one look at you on the Isle and rip you to shreds. You don't know how to act, how to walk, or talk."

"I can do it." Ben protested "I can."

"E is right, dude. You'd be eaten alive in minutes." Jay said.

"Well, I'm coming anyway and you can't stop me." Ben scowled.

The remaining VK's exchanged a long, annoyed, look before they turned back to the King.

"Fine. But do exactly as we say." Evie warned.

Ben hopped up and smiled "Thank you! I promise I'll do everything you tell me to."

"You can start by not saying 'thank you,' jumping up and down, and making promises you're going to try to keep." Carlos sighed.

"Oh," Ben deflated "Sorry."

"Don't apologize either!" Jay scolded.

_The Isle of the Lost_

The VK's and King Ben arrived on the Isle of the Lost with little incident. There was a point when Ben almost fell off the bridge, but they caught him before he could. They snuck around the island looking for Mal, but found no sign of her. Little did they know that someone else was watching them.

Harry Hook had spotted the VK crew and decided to follow them around. He didn't recognize the fourth kid, a blond boy who looked very uncomfortable. It wasn't until he heard the others refer to him as Ben, that he realized who he was. The King of Auradon. Quickly he rushed back to Ursula's Fish and Chips to tell his Captain the news.

"You'll never guess you I just saw!" He crowed as he walked in.

"Who?" Gil asked curiously.

Uma was listening disinterestedly but perked up when Harry said.

"Evie, Carlos, Jay, and the King."

"The King?" Uma was surprised.

"The one and only." Harry proudly puffed out his chest "They're here, on the Isle."

"Really?" A plan was forming in Uma's mind as she smiled evilly "Well then, we must give him a proper Isle welcome."

That was when Halina walked in and asked "And who are you talking about?"

"The King!" Gil cried, drunk again "The great King of Auradon! He's on the Isle with Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal."

"So, they're all here, are they?" Halina's hair changed to a brighter purple, showing her rage "Those wicked little do-gooders. They think they can show their faces here again and get away unscathed? Well, I'll teach them."

She turned on her heel to march out but Uma gestured to Harry who grabbed Halina by the waist, tossed her over his shoulder, and took her over to a booth.

"Harry Hook! Put me down!" Halina screeched.

"No can do, lass. I quite like the view form here." Harry snarked.

Halina set her body on fire and Harry screamed shrilly and dropped her in the booth.

"That hurt, darling."

"That'll teach you to touch a girl without permission."

"FOCUS!" Uma shouted "The King is on the Isle! This is the chance we've been waiting for! Our chance to take over Auradon."

"And how would we do that?" Harry asked.

"Simple." Uma replied "We kidnap the King."

Halina had been staring at her nails, bored, when she looked up and laughed "You think that's simple? He's a King, dummy. You really think the others will let him out of their sight?"

"No, that's why you and Harry are going to distract them while Gil and I sneak up and grab old Benny-boo." Uma snarled.

"Intriguing, tell me more." Halina leaned forward "And don't leave out a single detail."

Harry stepped out of the shadows in front of Evie, Carlos, and Jay, Ben had fallen behind.

"Well, well, well, who have we here? It's the princess, the pup, and the thief." Harry chuckled "Whatever are you doing back here? The Isle's a very dangerous place, you know."

"Shut up, Harry." Jay growled.

"Why should I do that?" Harry asked "I'm not a traitor to evil or my friends, I don't see why I should take orders from you."

"We'd never betray a friend!" Carlos protested.

"Are you sure?" Harry quirked an eyebrow "One-hundred percent positive?"

"Yes!" Evie shouted "We're sure."

"Didn't seem that way to me." Halina stepped out from behind them in a black shimmery chiton "Hello, fancy seeing you here."

All the VK's cringed at the coldness in her voice.

"Halina!" Evie cried "You're here!"

She rushed forward to embrace her friend but Halina conjured a fireball in her hand and hissed "Don't touch me."

"Hali, what's wrong?" Jay asked.

"If you have to ask, then you're even denser than I though." Harry smirked "You forgot her, you knucklehead! You left her in the dirt and left me to pick up the pieces."

He walked over to Halina and snaked his arm around the fiery Goddess's waist. To everyone's surprise, including her own, Halina played along. She swung an arm around Harry's shoulder and smiled sinisterly.

"Halina...you...and Harry?" Evie looked like she was about to cry "Please, we're sorry. We didn't mean to forget you. Please, please, we're sorry."

"You chose your side." Halina snarled "You chose good over evil, love over power, over friendship."

"Halina, wait!" Carlos shouted as Halina and Harry turned to walk away.

Halina turned back to face her former friend "Why should I?"

"Yeah, why should she?" Harry asked "We've got better things to do."

And then, Harry kissed her. Halina was surprised at first but soon deepened the kiss and entwined her arms around Harry. The VK's mouths were hanging open.

Halina caused the shadows to wrap around them and pull them into the blackness. Jay screamed in rage and ran forward, trying to grab Halina and keep her there, but they slipped through his fingers like smoke in the wind. Halina and Harry were gone.

"Um, guys?" Carlos asked, looking around "Where's Ben?"

**Word count: 1096 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	5. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**I don't own Descendants!**

Ben was tied up in the basement of Ursula's Fish and Chips. He was blindfolded and gagged.

Upstairs, Uma was shouting orders at her crew "Get moving, morons!"

Halina walked in with Harry, his arm still around her waist. By the time they had reached Uma, the entire diner was staring at them.

"Go back to your dishes people." Halina called loudly then detangled herself from Harry.

"What are you? A couple?" Uma laughed "What a joke!"

"It was more of a ploy to distract Evie, Carlos, and Jay." Halina chuckled "Quick thinking on Harry's part."

"Is it really that hard to believe that we could be a couple?" Harry asked, slightly offended "Even pirates feel love."

"Shut up, Harry." Uma and Halina said in unison.

Harry grumbled and walked away. Halina and Uma laughed at his childish antics.

"So, you got the King?" Halina asked as she stopped laughing.

"Downstairs. Wanna go scare him a little?" Uma grinned.

"Oh, absolutely."

The two girls linked arms and made their way downstairs, whispering about their scare tactics. They decided that Uma would start by talking to him, then Halina would appear and scare him more. Halina shadow-traveled away as Uma reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, well, well." Uma hissed, ripping off Ben's blindfold "If it isn't King Benny! An honor to finally make your acquaintance. I'm Uma, daughter of Ursula."

Ben trembled at her terrifying voice but steeled himself to respond "What do you want?"

"Someone's asking what I want?" Uma laughed "The King of Auradon, asking me, what I want? That's rich. Don't you think that's rich H?"

Halina gave a soft cackle that echoed around the room.

Ben froze "W-w-who's there?"

"Mal never mentioned me?" Halina appeared behind Ben and placed her cold hands over his eyes.

"Why would Mal mention you?" Ben asked, confused.

"Because we used to be besties!" Halina taunted "You know, BFFs, a crew, a family. That is, until you brought her to Auradon and she forgot all about me."

"That's not possible." Ben defended "She would have told me if she had any more friends on the Isle."

"Oh but it is." Halina reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of herself and Mal.

She showed it to Ben who stared at the purple-haired love of his life in shock. Why would she be friends with this girl? This girl who kidnapped him, who was standing in front of him with fiery purple hair and golden eyes that glowed like embers in a fire.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"I?" Halina laughed "I am Halina, Goddess of fear, wealth, and the unknown, Daughter of Hades and Persephone."

"You're a Goddess?" Ben asked "But why are you here? Why are you on the Isle? You should be on Olympus or in Auradon."

"But I'm not." Halina snarled "I'm here, besides it's not like I'd want to go to Auradon or Olympus anyway. I'm happy here, with my new alliance with dear Uma's crew. I've made new friendships and gained more power doing it. Now, there is nothing I couldn't do, if I set my mind to it."

Ben was terrified but tried to play it off cool "What could you do? Destroy the world or something?"

"Ha! That's a good idea, actually. Maybe later."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ben shook.

"Well, it's not like the world ever cared about me. My parents are the only good thing in my life. My best friends left me, forgot me, and betrayed me." Halina shrugged "But, hey, that's life for a Goddess."

"What do you mean?"

Halina turned to Uma "Get out for a minute."

"Don't get soft on me now H." Uma warned as she left.

"Don't worry, I won't." Halina waited for Uma to be gone before she sighed and sat down next to Ben "When you're immortal, you outlive everyone you love or care about. You never see them again. They leave and forget. I thought Mal and the others were different. I thought I'd have years to spend with them before they died. But no, this time it was worse. This time they forgot me first."

Ben realized his eyes were full of tears "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." Halina said harshly "I'm not. If they were real friends they would have at least sent me a message. It just shows that I am a terrible judge of character."

"Don't blame yourself." Ben said softly "It's not your fault."

Halina laughed "Isn't it? I'm the Goddess of the unknown. That means I can see bits of the future. I should have known they'd betray me in the end."

"But-"

"Don't try to make me feel better. I'm fine." Halina waved him off "Seriously, I can practically feel the sadness radiating off of you. Really, I'm okay. I'm always okay."

Uma came back downstairs "Are you done yet? Harry's given them the message. It's almost time."

"Yeah...yeah. I'm ready." Halina stood up and looked at Ben then leaned in and whispered "You know, if it helps at all, you're the best boyfriend Mal's ever had. You at least act like you care about her."

"I do." Ben whispered back.

Halina gave him a long look before putting the blindfold back over his eyes and the gag back in his mouth "Here's a secret, I think she cares about you too. I wish I had someone who cared about me the way you two care about each other."

Uma gave her a look as she walked past her up the stairs. She had a feeling Halina wasn't entirely on board with the plan anymore. But she brushed it off, Halina wanted revenge on Mal and the others, of that she was certain.

**Word count: 977 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	6. I'm Back!

"**I'm Back!"**

**I don't own Descendants!**

Mal pushed through the swinging doors of Ursula's Fish and Chips.

"I'm ba-ack!" She singsonged.

"Loser, party of one, right this way." Uma drawled as the diner fell silent "Good to see you again, Mal. I've spent every day and night since you left dreaming of ways to destroy you."

"Funny," Mal's lips twitched "I haven't given you a second thought."

Uma snarled but felt Halina's invisible hand on her shoulder, holding her back from ripping that purple haired witch to shreds.

She calmed herself "Well, what can I get you?"

"Give me Ben."

"Oh, that...sorry, no can do. See, if you want the King, you're gonna have to have something to trade for him." Uma laughed at the surprised look on Mal's face "What? You thought this was gonna be easy?"

Mal raised her hands to perform a spell, but felt a powerful shock and heard a loud, shill squeal. She clapped her hands to her ears and screwed up her eyes to try and block out the noise but it only got louder.

"Turn it off, H." Uma ordered someone Mal couldn't see "We don't need her to be Wonderland crazy yet."

Instantly the noise stopped.

Mal straightened up, panting "What-what was that?" She asked.

"Let's think," Uma mockingly tapped her chin "Who has magic that powerful on the Isle?"

"I don't know." Mal snapped.

"Oh, really?" Halina appeared behind Uma and her lips curled as all the color drained from Mal's face "Miss me, Mal?"

"Hal-Hallie?" Mal stuttered "What are you doing here? Why are you with Uma?"

"So you remember me now, do you?" Halina laughed evilly "At least now I've found people who won't forget me."

Harry walked over to her "I'd never forget you, lass."

He drew her close and they kissed gently.

Mal's face scrunched up in horror and disgust "Really, Halina you could do so much better than him."

"I don't know." Halina said slyly "He's grown on me. In fact, I'd say we're wickedly happy together."

Mal gagged.

"Quit it you lovebirds!" Uma shouted "As much as I enjoy watching Mal here squirm, we've got business to discuss."

"Right you are, Uma, dear." Halina cackled "Let's get down to it."

"Fine," Mal said, rolling her eyes "what do you want in exchange for Ben?"

"First I want to arm wrestle." Uma smirked.

Mal scoffed "Please, you could never beat me before, what makes you think you can now?"

"Then you have nothing to fear." Uma sat down and held out her hand.

Mal took it and they started the match.

"You win, you take the King." Uma pushed harder.

"Sounds good to me." Mal grunted.

"Don't you want to know what I want if I win?" Uma mocked.

"Not particularly."

"I want the Fairy Godmother's Wand."

"What?" Mal lost her grip and her hand was slammed to the table.

"I win!" Uma cheered "Now bring me the wand and you get the King, got it?"

Mal growled and raised her hands to perform another spell.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Halina waggled a finger "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember what happened last time?"

Mal lowered her hands slowly "Why are you with Uma, Hallie?"

"Because you forgot me in Auradon, turned your back on me and Evil. Now I'll get revenge." Halina snarled.

"Hallie..." Mal spoke slowly "Please, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I didn't ask Ben to bring you over. I just could never remember."

"You wanted me in Auradon?" Halina paused "You really did?"

"Yes!" Mal could see her old friend softening "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Halina seemed to be thinking it over before she caught Uma's eye and hardened again "No can do, darling. You see, real friends, they don't forget. Now I have real friends. And real love." She smiled at Harry.

Mal scoffed, turned around, and stomped out of the restaurant. She made her way through the Isle streets back to her hideout and her friends.

"Did you know Halina is working with Uma?" She shouted as she walked in.

Everyone winced.

"Um...yes?" Carlos answered nervously.

"And you didn't tell me?" Mal asked dangerously.

"No." Jay sighed "She's also kinda dating Harry Hook."

"Yeah, I noticed." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, Mal." Carlos lowered his head.

"It's fine." Mal waved him off "We need to find a way to get Ben back. Uma wants the Fairy Godmother's wand."

"What?" Evie gasped "We can't possibly give her the wand!"

"Of course not, E." Mal rolled her eyes "That's why we're not going to."

"Well, then how are we getting Ben back?" Jay asked, confused "If those are Uma's terms she's not going to bend them."

"We're going to trick her." Mal said like it was obvious.

"How?" Carlos asked "Look, no offense, Mal, but Halina's more powerful than you. She's better at magic too."

"Maybe..." Mal thought for a moment "But we can use your 3D printer to make a copy of the wand and I'll give it a little magic to make it convincing. Then we'll trade it to Uma for Ben."

"What are we going to do about Halina though?" Jay asked.

He'd always been closest to Halina, they spent hours together, stealing things and causing trouble. They all knew Jay had a little bit of a crush on Halina. This was probably incredibly painful to see her with his archenemy Harry Hook.

"We'll take her with us, back to Auradon." Mal decided "We all got a second chance. So should she."

Evie stood up "Mal, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean? She's our friend. Your friend." Mal pointed a finger at Evie accusatorially.

"Yes, I know!" Evie exclaimed "But, Mal, she's not the same person we knew. She's in love with Harry Hook for goodness sake! She's working with Uma. How do we know that she won't try and steal the wand herself once she's in Auradon? Like Carlos said, she's more powerful than you. She could do it."

"We can help her be good!" Jay stood up "We can teach her and she can learn, just like we did, to be good."

He and Evie had a long, intense staring contest and finally the blue haired princess gave up.

"Fine!" Evie threw her hands in the air "We can try."

Ben was stuck in the basement of the diner. Uma had brought him food at some point but he refused to eat it. It could be poisoned. The door swung open and a deep violet shadow floated inside the dingy room.

"What do you want?" Ben said, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

The misty shadow swirled for a moment before solidifying into the form of the girl who'd come down with Uma. What was her name? Halina? Yes, that was it.

"Halina?" Ben asked.

"That's me." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"What is it?" Ben asked the daughter of Hades.

"I have a question for you." Halina moved closer, her fingers trailing across Ben's biceps "And you're gonna answer it."

Ben swallowed thickly "What?"

"Did Mal really want me in Auradon?"

**Word count: 1211 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	7. Really?

**Really?**

**I don't own Descendants!**

"Did Mal really want me in Auradon?"

Ben was silent.

"I knew it." Halina turned around, feeling the tears prick her eyes "She lied."

"No, wait!" Ben shouted "You've seen Mal? Is she alright?"

"Not for long." Halina muttered.

"I'm sorry." Ben said softly.

"Why are you sorry?" Halina asked "It's not like it's your fault Mal never wanted me."

"I made a promise that every child on the Isle of the Lost would get a chance to live in Auradon if they wanted to. I haven't held myself to that promise. I've failed." Ben whispered.

Halina took a calming breath and moved to sit next to the King "You haven't failed. From what I hear, you're not a bad guy. Honestly, you seem okay. And I get the fear of failure. Probably better than anyone else. My father has been training me since I was a little girl to take over the Underworld and rule it. No matter how much I learn and study and practice there's always that fear that I might not be good enough."

"Good?"

"Not that kind of good. I'm a Goddess. We immortals have a different definition of good and evil."

"How do you mean? Isn't good good and evil evil?" Ben asked curiously.

"Not quite." Halina paused, trying to think of a way to explain "You think my father is evil, right?"

"He's Hades, God of Death." Ben shrugged "Isn't he supposed to be?"

"No, my Dad is the God of the Dead."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not quite." Halina smirked "Thanatos is the God of Death. He's the one who collects souls and brings them to the Underworld. Dad is the God of the Dead. He rules the shades, keeps them from escaping into the mortal world and causing trouble, and punishes those who were truly evil while they were alive. Everyone thinks he's evil when, really, he's protecting everyone from the chaos that would ensue if the shades had no one to keep them in line."

"I never thought about it like that." Ben said "So what we think of as evil is sometimes good?"

"And what we think of as good is sometimes evil. What we believe all depends on our perspective. To me, my Dad is the greatest person ever, along with my Mom of course. But to you and the rest of Auradon and the Isle, he's one of the worst villains. And yes he's made some mistakes but we all have. Should we be judged for every mistake we've ever made?"

"No." Ben said sharply "We shouldn't be. I'm sorry if you have been."

"Once again, not your fault."

"Would you just let me apologize?"

"No." Halina stood up and sighed "Because it's not something you need to apologize for. You don't seem to see villain kids that way. You invited Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to Auradon. You fell in love with Mal. You understand that a few mistakes and a messed up past doesn't make you a bad person."

"I see. But that doesn't stop me from feeling sorry for the way you all have been treated for so long, especially since the VK's haven't done anything wrong."

"I did help kidnap you."

"Okay, nothing unforgivably wrong." Ben corrected with a smile.

"You'd forgive me for kidnapping you?" Halina asked, stunned.

"You felt you were betrayed by Mal and the others when they left you behind. You didn't see any other option."

"Halina!" Uma's voice echoed from above "Get up here!"

"Sorry, Ben." Halina whispered "I gotta go. But I'll make sure nothing happens to you. You don't deserve it."

She quickly shoved the gag back in his mouth and blindfolded him. Then Halina sauntered upstairs.

"What were you doing?" Uma shouted.

Halina's eyes glowed a violent purple "You wanna rephrase that?"

"Um..."

"Listen up, Shrimpy." Halina growled "You seem to think I am just another member of your crew. If you continue to treat me as such, I'm gonna make sure you regret it. Do you understand?"

Uma nodded quickly "Sorry, Hal. It's just time to go."

"Then let's go."

**Word count: 694 words **  
**Sorry, it's been a while, but I'm back! Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also stay safe in these dangerous, difficult times!**  
**Love, **  
**The Author **


	8. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

**I don't own Descendants!**

Halina led the way to the ship docked nearby. Harry tugged Ben along, taking off his blindfold and gag so he would know who was taunting him. Halina snapped her fingers and the ropes around the mast flew to circle Ben's body, tying him to the wood.

Harry walked over to keep an eye out for Mal and the others, but he quickly grew bored with that and jumped over to scare the King. Halina simply waved her hand so her magic would alert them to the approaching villain kids.

"Coochy-coochy-coo." Harry mumbled as he lifted Ben's chin with his hook "How's it feel to be the King now, eh?"

Ben simply stared at the chuckling pirate. Harry snuck around the mast with a sinister smile, trying to scare their prisoner.

"Give it a rest, Harry. Give it a rest." Uma shoved him away from Ben "We don't want damaged goods."

"Aw, but it's such fun to play with the ickle King." Harry complained "And you said that I could hook him.

Uma glanced at Halina who rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, Harry was quickly pulled away from Ben and Uma towards the back of the ship.

"Thanks, H."

"Anytime."

Harry shuffled up to Halina, pouting "But you said I could hook him."

"We said at noon." Uma growled.

Harry pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time "Twenty more minutes."

"That says 11:30, Harry." Halina pointed out.

"You better hope your girlfriend comes through." Uma leaned back, drawing Ben's attention away from Halina and Harry.

"But she's not my girlfriend anymore." Ben sighed.

Uma cocked her head and smiled "Harry, leave us alone. Halina, stay."

"Excuse me?" Halina's golden eyes glittered dangerously "I am not a dog and I certainly don't take orders from you."

"Sorry, stay with us, we need to discuss some things."

"Nineteen minutes to go now." Harry whispered to Ben.

Ben looked at Halina with confusion.

"He means twenty-nine."

"Go." Uma commanded.

Harry grumbled and walked off.

"I get that you don't deserve this." Ben tried to reason with the daughter of Ursula.

Uma laughed "This. This island is a prison thanks to your father. And don't pretend to look out for me because no one's looking out for me. It's just me."

"So this isn't your Mom's plan?" Ben asked and Uma scoffed "Isn't that her necklace?"

"My Mom doesn't care about me either. Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift." Uma sighed "Halina is the only child I know on the Isle who has even a semblance of a normal family."

"Ouch." Ben's eyes were wide.

"I don't need your pity."

"No, you certainly don't." Ben agreed "You're very resourceful. I don't see you tied up."

Uma laughed dryly "Alright, so let's trash talk Mal."

"I'd rather talk about you. I know a little about Halina, but you...?"

"Mmm. Funny and a gentleman. I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes."

"Oh, you don't." Ben said quickly "Set me free and we'll go back together."

"Ha!" Halina snorted.

"So now we get an invite?" Uma rolled her eyes "Gee, I wonder why. When you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been in my life. And trust me, I've been plenty mad." Uma patted Ben's cheek and turned to walk away.

"I've never thought of it like that before." Ben realized "That I could've hurt the people I didn't pick. The plan was to start with four kids and bring more people over. I guess I was busy being King. That sounds lame. I'm so sorry. You're a leader, Uma. You too, Halina. So am I. Come to Auradon and be part of the solution."

Halina was tempted but before she could really think about it, Uma said "Us? Part of your solution? Nah. We don't need you. We're gonna get there on our own. Harry. Let's see what this puppy can do." She fiddled with her necklace as she walked away.

"Halina, please, I know Mal missed you. I know they all missed you. I understand that they hurt you, but I also know they didn't mean to." Ben pleaded.

"Maybe not." Halina sighed "But they did, didn't they? They left me here, without a goodbye or even a second thought. I don't need or want that in my life."

"But, don't you know what the best revenge is?" Ben tried.

"What?"

"Letting go and living well. Being free to be happy." Ben tried.

"Look, Benny-boy, I've had some bad friends in my life. People who thought they could use me to cheat death, get money, etcetera. The problem this time is, this time Mal and the others were nice to me, I thought they accepted me and didn't want anything from me." Halina closed her eyes "I was wrong."

"But-"

"No buts. Trust me, I'd love to forgive them, but as a Goddess, forgiveness isn't something I can just do. Everything I do has an impact, even if it's not always obvious." Halina walked away, leaving Ben tied to the mast.

She closed her eyes and looked into the future, scanning the possibilities of what would happen is she forgave or not. What she saw made her stumble back and press a hand to her forehead. They planned to kidnap her and force her to Auradon? How dare they? She was more than their former friend, she was a Goddess! This could not stand. If she was forced to go to Auradon, she might never see her father again.

"Halina! They're coming!" Uma shouted "Get ready!"

Halina blinked back the tears she felt forming in the corners of her eyes. Without a word, she dissolved into the shadows and floated up to the top of the mast where she resumed her solid form and sat down on the wooden post and waited for the arrival of her old friends.

**Word count: 1007 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also stay home, safe, healthy, and please wear a mask!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	9. It's Going Down

"**It's Going Down"**

**I don't own Descendants!**

Halina swung her legs as she kept watch for her former friends. It wasn't long before she spotted Mal's purple hair weaving through the crowd towards Uma's ship.

"They're coming!" She shouted.

Gil stood below her on a platform "Hey, guys!" He sang in a sing-song voice "They're here!"

Gil sung down and Halina's eyes turned to Harry as he pushed Ben towards the plank. Silently, she cast a spell.

"Welcome!" Harry shouted, spreading his arms.

Uma laughed "Finally!" She started to sing

"Huh, let's get this party started I swear I'm cold hearted there's no negotiation I'm not here for debating You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks you either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart."

Mal joined in, singing her own song "Let's all just be smart although, for you, that must be hard" Uma laughed "You'll get your wand no one has to come to any harm don't try to intimidate your bark is much worse than your bite who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight."

"Let's go, bring it on" Uma's crew sang making Halina roll her eyes "Better give us what we want it's the wand for the crown if you don't, it's going down."

"Let's go, make your move" Halina's former friends sang "Peace or war, it's up to you give him up and do it now if you don't, it's going down."

"We want the wand, or else the King is gone." The pirates danced, swinging from mast to mast "Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth."

"Let's go, double down." Mal and her gang pounded their fists into their hands "We're prepared to stand out ground, put your swords up, put 'em up, it's gong down."

"Make the trade!" Uma's crew demanded "Or walk the plank!"

Harry spun Ban around on the plank, making him almost lose his balance, before Halina caught him with a flick of her fingers.

"Make the trade! Or walk the plank!"

Gil leapt down from his perch and bowed to Uma as she walked down the bridge towards the former villains.

Mal spun around "Okay, look, this is not a conversation, it's a do-or-die situation. If you don't give me back the King I'll have no hesitation. I'll serve you right here, and I don't need a reservation. That way your whole 'pirate crew' can have a demonstration, release him now and we can go our separate ways. Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs."

Uma laughed "So, that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?"

Harry grinned "All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him, matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him, and if he even starts to slip I'll eliminate him. All it takes is one wrong look and I'll..."

"Harry!" Halina and Uma shouted, gaining his attention.

"We get it." Uma rolled her eyes "Chill."

Jay tried to step forward but Mal pulled him back as Halina waved her hand and magic sparkles flew from her fingers towards them. They fizzled out before the reached the VKs, though they leaned back in surprise that Halina would use her magic against them.

"Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want." The pirates sang "It's the wand for the crown if you don't, it's going down."

"Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now if you don't it's going down." The VKs sang back.

"We want the wand or else the King is gone, your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth."

"Let's go, double down, we're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down."

Carlos passed Mal the wand.

"Hey!" Ben shouted "We don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose. There's gotta be a better way. Uma, Halina, I promise, I'll give you your chance. You'll have your say."

"Silly King, you give me?" Uma scoffed "You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance!"

"Make the trade, or walk the plank!" The pirates sang as Uma raised her sword "Make the trade, or walk the plank!"

*End of song*

Mal stepped forward and held out the wand. Halina focused on it and sensed no magic from it. Of course she knew they'd try this, but she had hoped the future she'd seen would be wrong. Halina shadow traveled down to stand beside Uma.

"Wait! Don't you think this is a little too easy?" She whispered to the pirate girl.

"You're right, H. Hold up." Uma stopped Mal "It is too easy. Why don't you give it a little test drive? We wanna see it work."

The VKs exchanged nervous glances that didn't go unnoticed by Halina. She also noticed a girl with black hair in Auadonian clothing. They must have decided to bring along backup.

Mal scoffed "You always were quite the drama Queen."

Halina's laugh echoed around the docks. Uma glared at her.

"What? You are a drama queen." Halina smiled, showing all her teeth.

A dog trotted down the bridge towards the ship.

"Oh, and nothing too big, or else Ben is fish bait." Uma threatened.

The pirates laughed as Harry grabbed the back of Ben's jacket and forced him to lean out over the shark infested waters.

"We're dead." Carlos muttered.

Evie leaned in to whisper something to the son of Cruella. Mal looked back and Carlos jerked his head at the dog.

"Uh-oh, better not let your mother find your pet, Carlos." Halina cackled softly.

Mal looked back at the two girls who held her former boyfriend captive "Okay." She walked to the side of the bridge and started to chant "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word." She flailed the wand.

The dog sat there not saying anything. Uma and Halina shared a look.

Mal glanced back at them and quickly said "Talk, dog."

"Does this vest make me look fat?"

The pirates burst into laughter and Uma's eyes widened excitedly. Halina rolled her eyes and stepped back, she knew where this was heading. She felt a sinister smirk cross her face as she grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Hey, does anyone have some bacon?" The dog asked "Cookies?"

Uma laughed and snarled "Give me the wand!"

"Give me Ben!" Mal growled.

Uma glared at the purple haired witch for a moment "Harry, bring him over."

The pirates jeered and booed.

Gil hurried up to Ben and Harry "And, before you go, uh, tell your mom Gaston says hi. And also tell your dad that my dad wishes he finished off your dad when he had the chance."

Harry forced Ben to his knees in front of Uma.

"Aw." Uma cooed at Mal's face "Cut him loose, Harry."

Harry sighed "I never get to have any fun." He complained.

He sliced Ben's bonds and he and Mal grabbed hands. But Uma placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, holding him back. She stretched out her other hand for the wand and Mal passed it to her. Uma let Ben go and Mal pulled him behind her.

"Ben, go!" She ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Uma shouted as her pirates crowded around her "By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" She shouted.

Nothing happened.

Halina snorted "Idiots."

"No!" Uma broke the fake wand over her knee "You do not get to win every time!"

"Hurry, go!" Mal pushed Ben away.

Jay started pulling swords out of a barrel and Carlos took aim with a slingshot.

"Get 'em!" Uma shouted.

Carlos fired and blue smoke surrounded the pirate crew and Halina. Halina simply waved her hand and rolled her eyes. Carlos fired another shot at the pirates on the mast. As they fell, Halina wiggled her fingers and they slowed before landing on their feet.

"Ben!" Evie shouted, tossing him a sword.

"Go!" Uma shouted as the smoke cleared.

Mal fought against two pirates, tossing one into the sea. Luckily the spell Halina had cast earlier removed all the killer sharks from the waters. Mal sent another pirate flying head over heels behind her. Uma stepped forward to take her on.

"Not so fast." Halina hummed "She's mine."

"Be my guest, H." Uma laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't talking to you." Halina flicked her fingers and Uma was spun to face her.

Mal was shocked "What?"

"What fun is partnership without a little betrayal?"

Halina and Uma began to fight, swords clashed violently and Halina smiled, laughing wickedly as she and Uma moved back and forth across the deck.

Harry leapt in front of Jay, who was sneaking up to grab Halina from behind "Hello, Jay. Well, well, well."

The two enemies started to fight.

Gil swung across the water on a rope screaming and landed in front of Ben "Hey, Ben."

Mal joined in the fight against Uma and the three girls caught their swords "Hey, did you miss me?" Mal joked.

Suddenly, Halina heard a splash and glanced to see Jay had tossed Harry's hook overboard. She watched as Harry dove from the deck and landed in the water.

"Idiot! He can't swim!" She groaned.

"So, what's it gonna be, H?" Uma sneered "Fight me or save your boyfriend?"

"Firstly, he's not really my boyfriend. It was a ploy to distract you." Halina huffed "Secondly, who says I can't do both?"

She wiggled her fingers and the hook, and a sopping wet Harry, rose from the water. Uma yelled in frustration.

Mal kicked Uma, knocking her down, then stepped on her sword. Uma let go and followed Halina as she vanished and reappeared behind the pirate attacking Ben, knocking him out.

"Uma!" Harry shouted as he clawed his way up a ladder.

Uma stopped her chase and helped him up.

"Jay, take Halina and go start the car!" Carlos shouted.

"I'll meet you guys there!" Evie called.

Jay grabbed Halina's arm as she laughed maniacally "We need to go start the car!" He called.

**Word count: 1735 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also #BlackLivesMatter and #SaveOurChildren**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


End file.
